


Reciprocation

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Gratitude [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2012, M/M, Porn with all the feelings, Resolving some UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was drunk. Really quite drunk. If he had been less drunk he wouldn’t have been so fucking stupid. He had made a terrible, horrible mistake, and he couldn’t even tell which part had been the mistake – stopping things when he did or starting in the first place. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their celebration of Juan's goal left Fernando wondering whether Juan shared his feelings at all. So. Does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Gratitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2369168).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

Juan buried his face in his pillow and groaned. There was no way he was getting to sleep tonight. It was possible he may never sleep again. He would be forever haunted by the image of Fernando backed up against the wall, dark-eyed and panting above him, until he finally went delirious and they carted him away. His hand drifted downwards – driven by the memory of Fernando’s touch on his face, his mouth – and he palmed himself through his boxers before snatching his hand away. There was no way he was going to wank off over Fernando Torres twice in one night. He refused, on principle. He didn’t know what the principle was but he was sure there was one somewhere and –

He was drunk. Really quite drunk. If he had been less drunk he wouldn’t have been so fucking stupid. He had made a terrible, horrible mistake, and he couldn’t even tell which part had been the mistake – stopping things when he did or starting in the first place. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, sitting there in the bar, Fernando’s hand warm under his. For the first time he had been sure of what he saw on Fernando’s face: Desire. Not a fleeting glimpse, quickly hidden so Juan couldn’t be sure if he had seen it or not, but plain and clear, burning into Juan’s soul. He defied anyone not to go down on their knees when Fernando looked at them like that. But then he had panicked. What if it actually could have been anyone? Maybe Fernando was just horny, hyped up on adrenaline and victory and champagne. Maybe those glimpses Juan had thought he had seen before – as they watched TV together, stretched together, argued over the state of Juan’s locker together – really had just been a product of Juan’s wishful thinking. 

And so, even though he had ached for release, had been desperate for Fernando’s mouth, hand, thigh, anything, he had smiled at him and brushed it off. Pretended it was just one of those blowjobs between friends, because that was definitely a thing that happened all the time, right? A casual blowjob to… what was it he had said? To show his appreciation. Juan groaned again and beat his head against the pillow. He was a complete idiot.

He shuddered and realised his hand had crept under the waistband of his boxers again, apparently of its own volition. With a long-suffering sigh he got out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. It was time for desperate measures.

He almost screamed when he stepped under the freezing cold spray of the shower, but managed to contain it to a strangled gasp. Goosebumps broke out all over his body and he shivered violently, but it had little effect on his determined erection. He thought very hard about his old maths teacher and about what del Bosque looked like naked and about a documentary he had once seen about snail reproduction, and very definitely not about the sound Fernando had made when Juan took him into his mouth or how Fernando’s cock had felt against his tongue.

By the time he got out of the shower he had sobered up considerably and was just about numb all over; he very much hoped he wasn’t going to end up having to explain to the rest of the team how he managed to give himself hypothermia during the night. He slipped his underwear back on and was about to climb back into bed when a relentless pounding on the door reverberated through the room. He peered through the peephole then opened the door, his heart racing. 

“What the hell, Fer,” he began, but was cut off immediately by Fernando’s mouth pressing against his and Fernando’s body pressing him against the wall. Juan melted into the kiss in desperate relief, his hands roaming across Fernando’s shoulders as Fernando’s tongue caressed his. He could feel the hard planes of Fernando’s body through the crumpled shirt he wore, feel the heat of him against his own chilled flesh, and he moaned into Fernando’s mouth. Fernando cupped his face in his hands and pulled away. 

“There, was that so hard?” Fernando asked, still close enough that Juan could feel his breath on his lips.

“I – what?” 

“Kissing me,” Fernando said, too loudly, almost angry, in the heavy silence. Then, quieter, “Was it really so hard to kiss me?” All Juan could do was shake his head, then lean up to kiss him again, slow and sure this time, Fernando’s fingers brushing at the nape of his neck as he returned the pressure. Juan pulled away after a couple of minutes and rested his head against Fernando’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said into his neck. “I got scared.”

Fernando wrapped his arms around Juan’s shoulders. “That’s ok. Just, don’t do it again.” He held Juan tighter. “I thought,” he whispered into Juan’s hair. “I thought you didn’t really want me.”

Juan chuckled. “I thought you didn’t really want me either.” He felt Fernando’s shoulders shake as he laughed, then he abruptly stepped away from him and held him at arm’s length, looking at him with a frown. 

“Why are you so cold?” he asked, running his hands up and down Juan’s goosefleshed arms.

“I, um, took a shower. A cold shower,” Juan admitted. Fernando smirked. “Oh, shut up, Torres.” Fernando laughed, and just like that the atmosphere lifted. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Fernando spread his hands in a gesture of innocence and they both grinned at each other. Juan took his hand and began pulling him further into the room. He stopped when the backs of his legs hit the bed.

“So, is that all you wanted? A kiss?” 

“Yep. That’s it. I’m done now. I’ll just go.” Fernando gestured to the door but made no move towards it. He cupped Juan’s face again with his free hand. “Well, no, maybe not all I wanted. I just – It felt like maybe you were doing it because you thought it was what I wanted, not because it was what you wanted. When you just zipped up my jeans and gave me that quick little peck on the lips, like we were friends. That’s how it felt, like you were doing me a favour, like you would have done it for anyone.” 

“Not for anyone,” Juan whispered. “Just you. I only want you. I’ve felt that way for a while.” The words were far easier to say than he had ever imagined. They untangled themselves from the knot they had formed in his chest and just floated away, easy as breathing. If he had known they would make Fernando look at him the way he was doing now he would have said them a long time ago.

Their mouths crashed together this time, clumsy and desperate, months of pent up desire finally being unleashed. Fernando’s hands raked through his hair, catching on the curls, and every little tug sent shivers through Juan’s body. A bite to Fernando’s lip earned him the most delicious moan and he gripped Fernando’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

They tumbled onto the bed gracelessly, and Juan pushed Fernando off him just enough to be able to attack the buttons of his shirt. “Off. Take this off.” Fernando complied, while Juan set to work on his jeans. Juan looked up at Fernando kneeling over him, stripped but for his underwear, and felt his breath catch. He was hardly a stranger to good bodies in his profession, but Fernando’s body was different, better. It was his. Juan ran his fingers lightly over Fernando’s abdomen, which made him squirm and giggle a little but he didn’t stop him. He traced up and over his chest and his shoulders, followed the dark contrast of his tattoos against his pale skin, skimmed lightly over his wrist bones and knuckles. 

When Juan leaned forward to place a kiss to one of the freckles on his side, and then to a second, Fernando squirmed again. “If you’re planning to do that to all of them then we’re going to be here for a while.”

“Are you in a hurry to be somewhere else?” Juan said, licking a cluster high up on his ribs. 

“No.”

“Then be quiet.”

Juan didn’t know how long he spent exploring Fernando’s body in this way, but by the time he had kissed, licked or sucked every mark he could find they were both breathless and hard and Fernando was writhing beneath him. “Okay,” Fernando gasped against Juan’s lips. “My turn.” And he flipped Juan onto his back and pinned him down by his shoulders.

“I don’t have any freckles,” Juan reminded him. “Or tattoos.”

“Then I’ll just have to improvise.”

Fernando was less thorough in his investigations than Juan had been. They were both growing impatient now, and Fernando kept returning to the same spots, kissing down over his stomach and the dip of his hips, his breath ghosting over his cock but his lips never quite touching. “Fernando, please,” Juan breathed. Fernando grinned up at him, then dipped his head and licked, slowly, slowly, over Juan’s balls and up his length, just once. Then he stopped and looked up at him again. Juan practically whined.

“Would you like to fuck me?” Fernando asked, his voice low and intimate in a way Juan had never heard it before. He was so befuddled by it he almost said no before his brain caught up with his mouth.

“Oh god, yes.”

Fernando smiled at him, disarmingly sweet, then moved up over him and kissed him deeply. They moaned in unison as their cocks brushed together and Fernando drove his hips down, pushing hard against him. Juan bucked up into him instinctively, and it took every scrap of self-control he possessed to tear his mouth away from Fernando’s and say, “I won’t be fucking anything if you keep that up.”

Fernando stilled his hips and buried his face in the crook of Juan’s neck. “I know, I know. Just – Christ, Juan.” He lifted his head and looked at Juan, all flushed skin and parted lips and mussed up hair. Juan could feel Fernando’s erection still pressed hard against his own. He closed his eyes and counted to ten in a desperate attempt to calm everything down a little. It sort of worked. When he opened his eyes again, Fernando was still watching him; still beautiful, still perfect, still hard against him. He pushed at Fernando’s shoulder and Fernando rolled off him immediately. Juan rooted around in the drawer in his bedside table until his hand closed around the bottle of lube he had stashed in there in a fit of optimism. A little more searching produced the packet of condoms. It was, unsurprisingly, easier to get his breath back when he didn’t have Fernando lying on top of him, and he felt a little more in control by the time he turned back to Fernando. At least, he did until he actually looked at him. Then he dropped what he was holding and swallowed hard.

“Fuck, look at you,” he murmured, running a hand up Fernando’s thigh. Splayed on his back, legs bent, his cock hard against his belly, eyes impossibly dark and watching Juan intently, Fernando was the most indecent and inviting thing Juan had ever seen in his life. He dropped a distracted kiss to the nearest bit of Fernando, which happened to be his knee, retrieved the bottle of lube, then shifted round until he was kneeling between Fernando’s thighs. With shaking hands he uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers liberally. Fernando let his knees fall sideways, opening himself up for Juan as much as he could. Juan could see his adductors stretching with the movement and ran a finger up his inner thigh. Fernando batted him away with a smile. 

“That tickles.”

“Sorry,” Juan said, not sorry at all. He parted Fernando’s cheeks and pressed a finger to his entrance, watching in fascination as the smile dropped from Fernando’s face and his breath quickened.

“Juan,” he whispered. “Juan, please.” Juan pressed more firmly, pushing his finger oh so slowly past the resistance until it was buried to the hilt. Fernando lay panting on the bed, his fingers twisting in the sheets. “Oh, god.” Juan started to move his hand, building a slow and steady rhythm. When he was sure Fernando was used to the intrusion he carefully added a second finger. Fernando’s hips twisted and Juan stilled his hand.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” Fernando gasped. “Fuck yes. More, please.” Juan bit his lip and scissored his fingers inside Fernando, closing his eyes at the moan Fernando gave. He began to move his fingers again, feeling the tight muscles relax ever so slightly with every thrust.

Three fingers in, and Fernando was arching on the bed, pushing down onto Juan’s hand, his body covered in a faint sheen of sweat. Juan was harder than he had ever been in his life. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, then, supporting himself on his free hand, he leaned over Fernando and ran his tongue over his collarbone and up his throat. “Can you take more?” he whispered.

Fernando shook his head, his eyes unfocussed. “Please, I want, Juanín, I need–” He pushed Juan back and raised himself up on his elbows. Carefully, Juan slid his fingers out one at a time. Fernando’s head fell back with a groan. Then he folded his legs under himself and pushed himself up until they were kneeling together on the bed. He pressed his hand to Juan’s chest and his lips to his temple. “Can we?” he asked, breath dancing over Juan’s skin. “Like this?” He pushed Juan down to the bed and Juan went willingly.

“Yes, please, yes.” Juan felt like his skin was on fire. Fernando smiled down at him and straddled his thighs as he reached for the condom lying discarded on the bed. He trailed his fingers over Juan’s cheek as he carefully tore the packet with his teeth. Juan turned his head slightly and took Fernando’s fingers in his mouth; Fernando’s eyes fluttered closed and the hand holding the condom faltered. Juan sucked, hard, Fernando’s moan making his cock twitch. Fernando shook his head as if to clear it and withdrew his hand.

Fernando’s first touch to Juan’s cock almost made him come right then and there. It was the first attention it had received since Fernando’s teasing lick, which felt like hours ago. “Okay?” Fernando asked.

“Just give me a second,” Juan said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. There was no answer, then Juan felt Fernando shift and a second later Fernando’s lips were on his; gently, softly, demanding nothing. A soothing hand ran up and down his side. When Juan was sure he had a grip on himself, he opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

“Better?” Fernando’s hair was falling into his eyes as he looked down at Juan with a smile full of lust and affection. Juan reached up to brush the hair back and nodded. “Good.” Fernando sat back up and deftly slid the condom over Juan’s erection. 

Juan knew this wasn’t going to last long, and by this point he hardly cared. He gritted his teeth as Fernando applied extra lube to his cock, then gently took him in hand and guided him to his entrance. Juan clenched his fists in the sheets as Fernando slid slowly down him, his head thrown back, exposing the long column of his neck, and they both cried out as he took him fully inside. There was an eternal moment where they both adjusted to the feel of Juan sheathed deep inside Fernando, just staring at each other like they couldn’t believe it. Then Fernando started to rock against him, sending fire flooding through every bit of Juan’s body. Fernando leaned forward and Juan rushed up to meet him and their lips collided messily and perfectly, Fernando’s arm wrapping around Juan’s shoulders as he held him close and drove himself down on Juan’s cock over and over. 

There was barely an inch of his body where he couldn’t feel Fernando: the tightness on his cock; the arm wrapped around him, fingers scraping against his shoulder blades; breath hot on his cheek; broken moans in his ear; hearts pounding together, echoing through his whole body. He was surrounded by him entirely and it was too much, too much, it was – “I’m not going to, Fer, I can’t–”

“Shh. I know, I know. It’s okay.” Fernando’s voice was completely wrecked, and the sound of it, god the sound of it, right in Juan’s ear, and he had done that, he had made Fernando sound like that. Juan saw stars as his orgasm wracked his body and there was nothing, nothing but the feel of Fernando surrounding him, his ruined voice repeating Juan’s name over and over against his skin.

For a long time neither of them moved, just breathed together as they slowly came back to themselves. Fernando moved first, dropping butterfly kisses along Juan’s shoulder and up his neck before taking Juan’s face in his hands and kissing him. When they finally broke apart, Juan opened his eyes to find Fernando smiling at him dazedly. “Wow,” Fernando said, and Juan laughed, giddy in a way he hadn’t felt since, well, that afternoon actually. It had been an unusually good day.

“Wow,” he agreed. Fernando sat back and they both gasped at the feel of Juan’s softening cock moving inside him. Fernando eased himself away, and Juan peeled the condom off, dropped it in the bin beside the bed and grabbed the box of tissues the hotel had thoughtfully provided. His attempt at cleaning Fernando’s come from both their stomachs was half-hearted at best; he was too exhausted and sated to care. They scrambled under the covers, the aggressive hotel air conditioning cold against their skin now they were no longer wrapped around each other. Fernando pulled him closer and they both stared at the ceiling and attempted to collect their thoughts.

“That was…” Fernando said after a couple of minutes.

“Yeah.” Juan nodded. “So much better than I imagined, and my imagination is pretty good.” He turned onto his side, draped his arm across Fernando’s chest and laid his head in the crook of Fernando’s shoulder. His eyes drifted closed despite his desire to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

“You’ve thought about this? About us?” Fernando’s voice was sleepy above him.

“Yes. Lots.” To say that was an understatement would be in itself an understatement. “Have you?” He felt Fernando shake his head.

“I didn’t dare.” It was murmured so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. Juan smiled. Summoning the last of his energy he lifted his head to place a clumsy kiss to the side of Fernando’s mouth before dropping his head back down. The last thing he was aware of before drifting off to sleep was Fernando wrapping his arms around him and carding his fingers through his hair.


End file.
